bktournyfandomcom-20200213-history
Players
Name:K'kut Class:Black Knight Race:Human Looks:6'00,Black Hair,Brown eyes Equipment:Knight armor,Knight Helmet,Knight Shield,Magic Arm armor,Blaze Pendant,Longbow,Crossbow with poison,Poison darts Weapons:Greatsword,Light Saber,Kkut's Water Blade,Darkness Saber Skills:Soul Reader(Lets him know peoples' true meaning and feelings),Shifter(Can transform anything that is touched and is wanted to be change by the user),Intuitive aptitude(Gives superior intellect.Also allows the user to gain skills and magic from others if around for a long time or if killed). Magic: Enflame,Blazing Ace,Glass Shield,Shadow Fire,Flight of the Angels,ShapeShift Pet:Lord Pup Psychic:Negater I,am like one of the most powerful players,Yay!-Kkutwar I have almost no clue what a lot of this stuff even was. I know Enflame lets him coat stuff in fire and Blazing Ace is basically a reverse-wield uppercut slash thing. Shadowfire shoots out a stream of, well, Shadowfire and Glass Shield keeps people in glass domes. I think Flight of the Angels is light/holy magic that gives him wings and ShapeShift is pretty obvious. Soul Reader is basically empathy and Shifter was just unpredictable since it just randomly changed the thing in question. Hmm... Another point to you subconcious, another point to you... Negater I think was supposed to negate all enemy powers, and Lord Pup was awesome. Hehehe... Fried Moglin... I'm still impressed he could use a crossbow singlehandly. Don't think I ever figured out what the deal with "Kkut's" regarding the Water Blade was and I assume the Blaze Pendant enhances fire magic. Ah, good times, good times... -Future Kkutwar Name: Sirion Balius Looks: 6' 5" green skin and grey eyes, horns Race: Draglide Weapon: Dual claws of the draglide-Glacial katana-Black blade (Weilded in unison) - spear arm(Extendable and can be shot like the spear gun Magic:Flight:Can fly, on and off of mount-fire, wind and earth manipulation Element: earth, fire and wind Equipment:Draglide helm,draglide armor ,explosives,speargun(Harpoon gun) and heavily weaponed wyvern Wyvern equipment:Flame throwers, mounted pellet guns and super sonic engines Pet:Killy the moglin plushie Tactics: Blow them up I am the most random player!-sOmega zeron Name: Nartbor Class: Warrior Race: Human Looks: 6'4, Caucasion, messy bronze hair, bright green eyes. Element: Wind Equipment: Enchanted cloak (invisibility), Hp potion and Bandage cloth. Weapons: Wind scimitar, Recurve bow. Skills: Good climbing and strong. Magic: Wind munipulation Pet(s): Baby Griffon Psy: Mind bullets Character name:Angel of Light Race:Aviato Class:Aviato Looks:Usually hooded and wearing a cloak.White eyes, hair, and skin. Broad and tall Skills:Sharp eyes and quick reflexes. Weapon:Sword of Light Magic:Can munipulate Light to form images Element:Light Equipment:Elven Bow, grey cloak Pet:Hawky Psychic power:Can scan a person's mind, see what they have gon through, their deepest fear, etc Tactics:Hit before being hit. Don't let the enemy hit you Powers:Whirlwind, wind ball, fly Irony, yes. Angel of Light was my first gamer name. I prefer it, but many things are unable to fit Angel of Light. Unlike some people *coughcough* I am not a power hungry person. - Reaper0001 I,am not Power Hungry.*Pulls out both Bows*-Kkutwar Calm down man. Reaper do not insult people. -Tagerus What?I,am not Power Hungry.*Goes leave*-Kkutwar Don't go telling the guards to shoot bolts at innocent people.-Reaper0001 I don't ever recall doing such a thing. Though yeah, past me was a very stupid person. Hell, I actually think he was at best nine. Its like we're two different people. -Future Kkutwar Name: mr mystery Class: puppet master Race: time elf Looks: waistcoat, top hat, blonde hair Equipment: smoke bombs and cookie of mystery (3/4), animation pendant Weapons: mysterious time staff, mystery blade (can transform into dagger staff and such) Skills: slow time Magic: mystery mayhem, force shield, summon mysteries (clue, detective and solve, i will post pics later) Pet(s): mystery rabbid Psy: telepathy Im going to stealz alls use stuffz!-penguinmoglin Name:Flame /Class:Ninja /Race:Human Looks: 6'6, brown skinned, spiky black hair which drapes over four black metal plates that cover his face entirely. Red material is shaped like slits for eyes, which flicker in and out. Wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants that cover his steel boots. Has black fingerless gloves that cover his knuckles. Veins are seen bulging, glowing profusely orange. Equipment: Metal wire /Weapons: Dragonhead spear, a long red spear with a large steel blade in the shape of a dragon head that breathes fire. Uses fists, feet, elbows, knees, etc. /Skills: Manipulates fire. Honed his strikes to a piercing degree. Name:Xavior Class:Beserker Race:Vampire Looks:6'00 Red Hair,Blue Eyes Equipment:Dull Hatchet(Cookie For Anyone Who Gets Refrence)Hood Weapons:Scythe,Sword Of Injustice,Axe Skills:Nightmare(Makes Them Have They're Worse Nightmare Again(Harsh Isnt it)) Magic:Can Float or Hover Pet(s):Dutchas Psy:None Name: Caelstron Class: Warrior Race: Human Looks: 6' 1", medium-length black hair, vividly blue eyes. Is missing right hand. (looks like my AQ character) Element: Energy Equipment: Life shard: fragment of a crystal that gave immortality. Can keep people alive for a period of time, but cannot heal wounds. Weapons: Coldsteel Halberd: A halberd made of coldsteel, a superconducting metal. The blade and handle can change size and place. Skills: Excellent at forging and metalwork Magic: Static: can alter the electric charge of anything. This can be used to create weak lightning bolts, make stuff stick together, and shock people. Pet(s): Tempest: A storm spirit. Can attack with water, wind, lightning, or hail. Very intelligent, can speak almost any language. Psy: anti-mind reading Name:Vance Darkspire Class:Summoner Race:Dark Elf Looks:Tall,Pale skinned,Red Eyes,Long Dark Green Hair Equipment:Cursed Purple Robes,Dark Arm Armor,Skull Helmet (Not in Use) Weapons:Cursed Hanzo x2,Necrotic Claymore,Poison Dagger Skills:Shadow Shield Magic:Summon Chimera,Summon Shadow Dragon,Summon Demonic Samurai Pet(s):Needle (Mutated Chimera) Name Neo Race: Human Class: Dragon rider Weapons: Dragon riders sword (blue color) Magic: The ancient launguage Element:Fire Equipment: Dragon named saphira, Scrying glass (like a magic version of the video phone), Dwarf crafted armor (very strong)